


Legend of the Green Envy

by ssantisheep



Series: Girls, girls, girls [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Also let's pretend that in this universe lee minho is the merman in the drama okay, But whatever, Comforting!Mark, F/F, Jealous!Jinyoung, Let's agree on that, Making Out, Not giving a shit! Jaebum, Rule 63, actor lee minho is here for plot purpose, another one because why not, cute yugyeom, even though I don't know him that well, genderbent, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: Jinyoung picked acting because why not. It would be much better if her co-worker didn't like her girlfriend.





	Legend of the Green Envy

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I'm back! second of all: I'm sorry to every fan of Lee minho, I know that his type is not yugyeom but whatever. Also sorry to fan of legend of the blue sea.... I literally genderbent the plot of the drama to fit the characters. I'm sorry. ><
> 
> Not Beta-ed (As usual) which also bring me to my next point: If any one you feel like betaing me I would be delighted (for any possible future got7 thingie) I have some huge plot in my mind for other fics but I don't feel like writing them without a serious beta.
> 
> So here, I'm throwing a line.
> 
> Also please appreciate the title, it's a pun I'm proud of! :3

Jinyoung had taken up acting because she thought: why not? And also because acting was one of the jobs an idol must do. It was a struck of luck because it turned out she wasn’t too bad at it.

Of course being an idol from a girl-band she kept getting stuck to secondary characters, like the best friend of the main lead or one of the rivals, but she was hopping that with some work she could get more attractive offers.

All in all acting was fun and she didn’t mind it. The only problem was working with male actor. Not because they were particularly annoying, but because the tabloid tended to go all crazy if she appeared to be talking to them outside of the scene.

Every time she had to deny that, _no, there was nothing going on between her and them, thank you very much_.

If she was going to be interested in someone, it might be one of the actresses she worked with. And that would have been in a reality where Kim Yugyeom, giant adorable maknae of GOT7 didn’t exist.

But for a long time the tabloid had been her only major trouble with acting. Until she was casted for Legend of the Blue Sea. She was casted to play a young Gianna Jun: it was a good role and it was also pretty flattering since, clearly, Gianna wasn’t ugly at all.

Normally she wouldn’t really have to cross Lee Minho path too often, but they still did cross path. And while Minho was a veritable gentleman -or at least didn’t really talk to her or mind her to much- one of the crew members -who had been utterly delighted to learn that Jinyoung was in the drama because he was a fan-  had asked Lee Minho which was his favourite member of the girl group.

Jinyoung remembered rapidly what she had been told about him and she supposed that Youngjae seemed the more likely candidate, if he didn’t pick Jinyoung to not vex her. (Not that she cared much.)

Instead Lee Minho looked embarrassed and said:

“I have to admit that I find Kim Yugyeom incredibly charming. I don’t normally go for the tall girl but… She had something about her you know? ”

Jinyoung had to use every ounce of her willpower to not murder him on the spot.

On one hand she completely understood him, as she had been lost the first time she had talked to the younger girl. On the other hand she felt vaguely disgusted that someone else could potentially fall in love with her girlfriend. (The fans didn’t really count).

Since the people around were waiting for an answer she just smiled sweetly and say “Our maknae is really adorable isn’t she? And she is such a good dancer.”

She then pretexted a dry throat to go search for her bottle in her bag, feeling grumpy.

**

“You do know that you’re being very unreasonable? “

She glared at JB who had the nerve to look untroubled by what she just been told.

“Unreasonable? What if he tried something?”

“First of all, he had to pick a favourite among _our_ group. He did. It doesn’t mean Yugyeom is the girl he would want to date if he really had to choose. Besides she is quite far from his “ideal girl description” second-“ 

“Exactly! She doesn’t fit and yet look at him saying that he find her _charming_.”

“ Secondly” JB kept on, ignoring her  “to do something he needs to meet her. The only connection between the two of them is you, and let’s be honest, you’re never going to introduce them to each other.”

“Of course I’m not!”

JB rolled her eyes at her dramatic cry. May, who had been silently listening, had to hide a grin behind her hand.

Jinyoung glared at her too:

“That’s not funny.”

“It kind of is. Beside you seemed to imply that Yugyeom would be remotely interested in him. The only people of the male persuasion she seems to like are the one who _can dance_. I don’ t think Lee Minho fits that category.”

Jinyoung felt herself deflate. It was true that Yugyeom seemed pretty unconcerned about the boys. Except maybe for the 97 liners like Jongkook. (And the only reason Jinyoung had made no move against him was simply because Jackie had told her that Jongkook was dating Jimin.)

She still sighed:

“But he is Lee Minho. All the women in the nation are in love with him.”

“Which mean he has his pick. Stop worrying about nothing.”

”You wouldn’t be like that if had said Jackie.”

JB pulled a face and then said tightly:

“But he has not said her name, and she is not interested. And I trust her. You should try.”

Clearly her leader wasn’t going to be nice so she went to snuggle with May. The American patted her head.

“There, there.”

“I know I’m too fixated on this… But I don’t want to lose Yugyeom.”

” Honestly? I don’t think that you could lose her now, even if you tried.”

_I hope so_ , Jinyoung thought.

**

Because the universe was a bitch and hated jinyoung, the next time she was on set, Lee Minho was there, which yeah okay, he was, after all, the main character.

But then during the shooting she noticed some agitation between the crew members and finally spotted a well-known face among them.

Yugyeom was standing among them waving at her excitedly.

_What the fuck_ , Jinyoung thought, watching with horror as some men of the crew were slightly blushing while looking at the younger one. This was soon explained when she managed to get to her and noticed that she was wearing a short _again_. God had no pity for her clearly.

“Gyeommie, What are you doing here?” she might sound a bit stressed; a tad on the verge of a breakdown, and Yugyeom looked at her obviously worried.

“I was on the radio show in the area with BamBam, Jackson and JB unnie, and then manager oppa told me there was a change of schedule. I proposed him to go see you and tell you about it. That way we could spend some time together. Even if it’s not very long.”

Something warm grew in Jinyoung’s chest, pleased. She couldn’t help the soft smile that spread on her lips.

However the happiness was quickly cut off as she noticed Lee Minho approaching. He looked slightly nervous, even a bit ill-at-ease.

“Hi. I’m pleased to meet you. I’m sorry that I didn’t prepare accordingly for your visit.” he said bowing to Yugyeom, who returned the greeting while sending a quick glance of confusion at Jinyoung who was as lost as her for his behaviour.

“I didn’t know you would come immediately.”

Yugyeom just blinked owlishly at him.

”I’m sorry but… What would you expect me to come?”

“Jinyoung didn’t invite you here?”

“No. I came because our manager-oppa asked me?”

“Oh! _OH_! No… I thought. Okay. Fine. I’m sorry.” He seemed to relax immediately and Jinyoung realized that he might have thought that _she_ invited Yugyeom on purpose.

_As if!_

Once relaxed however Lee Minho was even more charming  and soon Yugyeom was smiling at his stories and Jinyoung didn’t like it one bit. She knew she was being jealous for nothing, she doubted Yugyeom was really interested in him, if only because she was wearing her polite mask, but still. So Jinyoung grabbed Yugyeom, politely excuse them, and marched the younger one toward the parking.

“Did you come by the subway?”

“No, I came with a company car.” She pointed the black van with her finger and Jinyoung followed. The driver was smoking outside and greeted her with a nod. She nodded too and pulled Yugyeom in the car with her.

“What are you doing ? You still have to-“

Jinyoung cut her with a fervent kiss. Yugyeom immediately wrapped her arms around her neck and become pliant against her.

Jinyoung couldn’t get enough, and kept kissing her even though she knew she couldn’t stay in the car forever.

They finally broke apart and Yugyeom erupted in laughter.

“What?”

“Wait-wait, I need to help you tidy up a bit. You look like-“

“Like I have been making out with my girlfriend?”

The smile on Yugyeom’s lips was fond. “Yeah. Not very discreet.”

“Fine, do your thing.” she said gesturing at her hair. She let the younger one passed her hand through it, enjoying the caress, and brushing her hair out of her face, as well as straightening her clothes. 

“There, much better. Now, go.”

Jinyoung gave her a pout but Yugyeom pushed her away playfully.

“No. _Go_!”

Jinyoung finally emerged out of the car and went back to the set.

Minho smiled at her and she bowed slightly: “I’m sorry if you were confused. I really didn’t expect her here.”

“I gathered that. Sorry to have thought-“ 

“It’s okay.”

Besides after the kissing she felt in a better mood, so she really didn’t care about Lee Minho and what he thought.

**

“Unnie can I ask you a question?”

Yugyeom and Jinyoung were in Jinyoung’s bed, comfortably cuddling together.

“Sure.”

“Why did Minho-oppa thought you would invite me to the set?”

Jinyoung considered it. Then decided that Yugyeom didn’t need to know _everything_ after all.

“How would I know.”

“I know you do.”

“I really don’t.” she smiled at the younger one who narrowed her eyes.

“Fine!” She huffed “Don’t tell me, you meanie!” the world lost their intent thought as she cuddled closer.

“Oh, right, I’m the meanie, so that means I can do _this_ ” she let her hand wandered up under Yugyeom’s shirt. She squirmed under her touch, but didn’t really try to get away.

“We have a schedule tomorrow morning “The younger one said biting her lips

“Mmh.”

“So…” she looks pleadingly at Jinyoung  “No marks, okay?”

Jinyoung smiled brilliantly at her “Okay!” before taking the shirt out the way _for good_.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual if you liked it don't hesitate to tell me by kudos or comment! <3


End file.
